Travel management systems of current day have led to the development of online platforms that may cater various travelling requirements of a user. Usually, such systems provide a travelling solution comprising public transportation services or private transportation services based on user preferences.
Public transportation services usually comply with the schedule that has been set by the owner of the public transportation service. Therefore, in certain scenarios, the public transportation services may not comply with the user's preference such as travel time. On the other hand, the private transportation service may exceed the cost constraint of the user.